Generally, electronic devices are comprised of multiple electronic components, such as a power source, a substrate, and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), etc. These electronic components have service lives, and may not be able to exert functions as the electronic components after being used for a long period.
Therefore, each electronic component constituting an electronic device is preferably replaced once it reaches a predetermined replacing timing. Patent Document 1 discloses a system for managing service lives of electronic components.
A device service life managing system of Patent Document 1 includes life-limited components (electronic components) and a calculator for managing service lives of the life-limited components. The calculator stores a service life time period of each of the life-limited components based on specifications, etc. Further, the calculator counts an operating time period of the life-limited component, and when the operating time period of the life-limited component exceeds the service life time period, the calculator notifies that the service life of the life-limited component is terminated.